


First Words are Always Exciting but Not Always Good

by CartoonLover



Series: A Bigger, Different Family Dynamic [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, a bit of angst, babie hdlw are adorable as always, it all works out in the end though dont worry, scrooge realizes some things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: The boys say their first word, it goes as well as you’d expect.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Louie Duck
Series: A Bigger, Different Family Dynamic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871656
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	First Words are Always Exciting but Not Always Good

It started out as a normal day, it didn't stay that way for long. Donald was over at the mansion once again, as he seemed to be a lot these days. When he wasn't at work or at one of his friends' places he was there, and as always he had his son with him. Louie always seemed to be more excited than he did to go to the mansion, he could tell by the little noises he made- almost words but not quite. He would be getting there pretty soon and Donald couldn't wait, he had been trying to make him say 'dada' ever since he first started walking, that was a fun day. 

He didn't mean to rush him, and it wasn't like he had a shortage of people to talk to, but there was something about talking to your kid and them talking back. He wanted it to happen more than anything, but he tended to be like that when it came to Louie. And the twins, but it wasn't as strong with them. He knew Scrooge was like that with them though, even if he wasn't currently around. His work tended to keep him busy more than he liked and he tended to do it whenever Donald and/or Mrs. Beakley were around to watch the twins. Donald couldn't blame him, the life of the richest duck in the world wasn't carefree by any means. That just made it more astonishing that he wanted to take them in. But some part of him secretly thought he left him alone with the boys on purpose, three walking babies were a nightmare. 

Which is why he usually kept them in the den, or the twins' room, they were much too little to be going anywhere else anyway. This time it was the den, as the twins had already been there when he and Louie arrived. Right now the three of them were playing with each other while he was supervising, occasionally rolling their ball back to them when it got away. So yeah, a pretty normal day, the kind of day Donald cherished most. 

And then it happened, the thing Donald had been waiting for for weeks. "Dada." Louie said his first word. 

Donald let a huge grin spread across his face and quickly picked him up. "Louie, that was your first word, and it was Dada! Say it again!" He excitedly said as he swung him around. Oh, he said it, he finally said it! Donald didn't think he could be any happier than he was in this moment. Louie smiled back at him, not quite knowing what he did but knowing it made his Dada happy. 

"Dada!" He said again, Donald's grin got wider and he peppered kiss all across his face making him laugh. "Dada! Dada!" He kept repeating, quickly finding he really liked the word. And each time he did it his Dada got happier, which he also liked. 

"Oh, wait 'til your Uncles and Aunts hear about this!" Donald could picture their reactions already. 

"Dada?" Hubert said confused, a second later his brother repeated it just as confused and in an instant the happy atmosphere faded. Oh phooey. 

The twins thought he was their Dad.

* * *

Okay, how to deal with this? Well, he had to go get Scrooge first off, but he wasn't leaving the boys alone so he had to wave Mrs. Beakley down. Luckily she was coming down the stairs at that exact moment, Webbigail in her arms. "Can you stay with the boys real quick while I go find Scrooge? There's something he needs to know." She said that she would and he nodded at her thankfully then made his way up to his Uncle's office, wondering how to start the conversation. They needed to decide how to go about this, what they were going to tell the twins about their mom. 

He burst into his Uncle's office and ran up to his desk. "Hello ta yew ta, Nephew." Scrooge said with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't like Donald to barge in like this, he knew how much Scrooge needed this time to catch up on work things. This had to be good. 

"We have a problem." And at that, he felt his anxiety levels rise, he hadn't liked hearing that phrase before, but now that he was caring for the twins he dreaded it. "The twins, they said their first words." He couldn't understand why that was a problem, other than the fact that he missed it. "It was Dada." Donald finished, interrupting his thoughts. Ah, now he could see what the problem was. Oh this was a problem indeed, one he couldn't solve on his own. 

"What do we do? Do we tell them aboot Della?" He shook his head and amended that, " _How_ do we tell them aboot Della?" 

"I don't know, Uncle Scrooge, but we need to do it soon." With that both of them headed downstairs and to the den, while Donald elaborated on the whole situation. Scrooge couldn't believe it, their first words- and he missed them. And they called Donald Dada. Maybe it was just cause he was in the room and around them a lot but Scrooge couldn't help but think it meant something more. But before he could dwell on that for too long they were there and he still didn't know how to have this conversation. 

"Can you keep an eye on Louie while we talk to the twins?" Donald asked Mrs. B, who once again said she would. Louie looked puzzled and a little scared at being left with someone he didn't know so Donald bent down to his level to comfort him. "It's okay, Louie, we just need to talk to your cousins real quick and then we'll be back. Mrs. Beakley is nice, you'll have a lot of fun with her, and you get to play with Webbigail." Louie looked towards the girl who waved at him. "So do you think you can stay here for a few minutes?" 

"Otay, Dada." Donald smiled at him and placed a kiss on his forehead before getting up and joining the others. He took Hubert from Scrooge and the four of them went into another room. 

The twins watched them curiously as they tried to figure out what to say before deciding the best approach would be just to say it. "Lads, there's somethin' ye need ta know... Donald's nae yer Dad, he's yer Uncle. Just like ae am." 

Dewey pointed at him, "No, Dada?" 

Scrooge shook his head, "No, lad, ae'm not, but ae love yew both like crazy and will always be here fer yew, as will Donald. But we're nae yer parents, just yer uncles." 

"Where Dada?" Donald bit back a scoff, knowing it wouldn't help the situation, but he really couldn't stand that guy. Scrooge glanced at him, sharing those feelings exactly and answered the question. 

"Yer Dad, he's nae around- left befer ye were born." And here came the hard part. "But yer mom... she loved yew two so much, but she made a bad decision and it caused her to go away so ae'm the ane raisin' yew. Ae want ta!" He added before they could get any ideas. "Yew two are some o' the greatest thin's ta ever happen ta me, and ae didnae regret takin' yew in fer a minute. But ae'm nae yer Dad, okay? Ae'm yer uncle." They both nodded and Scrooge and Donald let out sighs of relief, it seemed like they understood, thankfully. 

They made grabby hands and Scrooge quickly swept them up in a hug, trying not to let his guilt flood back in. He missed their first words, what kind of a parent was he? 

He had to make a change, he couldn't keep missing important parts of their lives like this. First they were calling Donald Dada, what was next? They certainly weren't gonna find out, from here on out the twins were above anything else in his life, including work. If he lost a couple of dollars then he lost a couple of dollars, nothing was more important to him than his family. It was time for him to really start acting like it. 


End file.
